


December 18: Unlikely Santa

by Susspencer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, Profilers For Christmas, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8875633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/pseuds/Susspencer
Summary: Who is it that is leaving gifts for the team?  Some one is Santa, but no one knows who it seems?Will they figure it out, have they got a clue?  Who is Santa? Do you know who?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [ProfilersForChristmas2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ProfilersForChristmas2016) collection. 



December 18: Unlikely Santa

 

December 19th, was the first day that the mysterious Santa arrived that year. Rossi came into his office to find a box. It was wrapped in green and red striped wrapping paper. The nice heavy kind that you see from fine stores. There was a big green bow and a typed tag which read, To: David Rossi, From: Santa. It was placed in the middle of his desk, on the blotter. There was no other indication of how it had gotten there. Dave tried to remember if the door had been locked or not. He stood up and walked to the railing. Seeing only Reid out there he asked, “Spencer? Did you see anyone in my office this morning?” 

“No, but I haven’t been here long. Check with Hotch. Why?”

“Santa left me a present. I am wary.” Dave chuckled as he walked to Hotch’s office. 

Knocking, then going in. Hotch looked up to see who it was, and nodded at Rossi.  
“What’s up, Dave?”

“Did you see anyone drop anything off in my office or go in?” Rossi asked?

“No, something wrong?”

“I guess not. Santa just came to visit, it seems.” Dave answered motioning for Hotch to follow him. As they walked out Reid looked up, with a questioning look. Rossi shrugged and motioned for him to come too. When they were all gathered around the package and had finished examining it, Dave determined it was safe to open. Inside was a beautiful wooden box. Inside the decorative wooden box was a Lotus L58 Maltese Lighter: Twin torch flames, Fold-out cigar punch, Fuel level gauge and a Lotus Deception Cutter: Cuts up to 62 ring gauge, twin stainless steel blades, spring loaded. Dave whistled, “Nice.” There was also a cigar case called the Night with a description card that read, the Night is a real carbon fiber cigar case for those cigar smokers constantly traveling and provides space to hold two cigars up to a 60 ring gauge. It is made from the same lightweight carbon fiber material used in manufacturing of bodies of high-end planes and cars. 

“No more smashed cigars on cases, Dave?” Spencer teased. 

“Santa certainly knows me, doesn’t he?” Dave responded, trying to read Spencer and Aaron. 

They both nodded and said, “Yep, he has your number. Just left out the Scotch.”  
They returned to work and Rossi showed off his gifts to JJ, Morgan and Garcia when they came in later, in an attempt to see if they had any clue as to Santa’s identity. When everyone left work that night, Santa was a mystery.

December 20th, Morgan walked, late to find JJ, Reid, Garcia and Rossi gathered around his desk. “What are you gawking at?” He shouted. They moved back a bit to reveal a red and green square box. The paper was striped diagonally. Looking at the tag, To: Derek Morgan From: Santa, typed in the same font as Rossi’s.

“Wonder what Santa got for me? I bet no one saw this delivered either though?” Derek inquired. 

“We haven’t asked Hotch yet, but no none of us have.” Spencer answered. 

Just then Hotch came out of his office having spotted everyone milling about. “No, I was busy with paperwork. Just looked up now and saw the crowd.” 

“Well, don’t want to disappoint Santa, lets see what he brought.” Derek smiled and eagerly tore into the paper. His smile quickly became a look of shock. Inside the box was a split cast iron head assembly mallet, having a grey and blue head made from thermoplastic elastomer on each side. There was also a wooden box with a set of 11 Bevel edge chisels. Hand forged from special German high carbon steel with double-hooped hornbeam handles for mallet work if needed. “These are made in Germany!” Derek exclaimed as he kept looking over the tools. Derek was thrilled. “How could anyone have known I would want something like this?” The team looked around at each other, with confused looks. They debated if any of them really had any idea even about these kind of things. After a little discussion, Hotch reminded everyone of work and Santa continued to be a mystery.

December 21st Garcia found a large rectangular box in her lair, on her chair. A big red bow on the green and red striped wrapping paper made it look quite festive. She grabbed it and with a loud “squeeeeee” ran down to the bullpen to open it in front of her friends. Inside were several trolls. The first one she pulled out was a Russ Troll Police officer with pink hair blue uniform brown eyes and 4 cute little troll fingers. Next was a Storybook Treasure Troll Dragon, with pink hair and eyes, a jewel belly button with grey ears on top of its pink dragon costume and yellow belly. Garcia was just giggling and squealing as she reached in for another one. A 6 inch pink haired treasure troll, with a diamond shape belly button. “My goodness!! How did Santa know that I love pink and trolls?” She squeaked. “Plus some of these are hard to find.” She looked in again and found the brand new Poppy troll. It was a complete set with dress, tiara, comb, shoes, fuzzy flair hair decoration and of course her adorable pink hair. “Oh my gosh! These are sold out everywhere! Santa is real!” She spun as she hugged the doll like a little girl. Wearing her biggest Garcia smile, she gathered up her trolls and trotted off to her lair to find homes for them. She didn’t even stay for the discussion on who would have taken the time to look for the trolls and would have a heart for such gifts for Penelope. Leaving Santa a continuing mystery on day three, despite ongoing inquiries and investigations.

December 22nd, JJ found a large envelope on her desk, wrapped in the same red and green wrapping paper that the other three gifts had been found in. Everyone gathered around to see what “Santa” could have brought this time. JJ looked around, “No one saw a thing, right?”  
“Everyone’s desk was empty when I came in,” Hotch responded. “Same,” came the chorus of replies. Reid was watching everyone’s expressions. JJ opened the package. Taking out a paper, that described her gift. A weekend getaway to the Wild Game Inn, a cozy Bed and Breakfast, 10 minutes from Chesapeake Bay. During your stay you will be the only visitors in a 1800 sq. ft. space. You have a fireplace in your suite plus, two queen size beds, private bathroom with a Victorian claw tub, mini fridge, HBO, WIFI, and in room complimentary breakfast with our organic farm fresh eggs. We also offer Wild Game and an American cuisine for lunch and dinner at an additional cost. The surroundings of The Wild Game Inn will offer you a relaxing evening from all your outdoor adventures, your “Santa” has included your choice of any 2, during your stay, Horseback riding, Bicycle rental, Kayaking, or use of our 900 yard shooting range. There was a beautiful picture brochure of the farmhouse and the surrounding 100 acres that can be explored. JJ’s mouth was hanging open at the beauty of it. 

“Will and I can use some time away. I am sure that a Godmother or Godfather would love to babysit, the weekend that we go away.” She smiled and winked at Reid and Garcia. 

“Of course, sure we would.” Garcia piped right up. Reid looked shocked that he was volunteered, but nodded his consent. 

“This Santa really knows too much about us. Who can it be?” Morgan asked?

“There has been no indication of anything other than things all of us know. Really anyone who knows us well.” Rossi added.

“I would get CSI to run prints on the wrapping, but that would be a misuse of bureau funds.” Hotch chuckled. 

Reid stated, “He/She probably wore gloves anyway, since they have gone to such care to stay a mystery.” 

“I could run everyone’s credit cards and see what shows up?” Garcia offered.  
The team laughed, including Garcia, as they all knew the first thing “Santa” would do is use cash or someone else’s card. 

JJ snickered, “I think even Sherlock Holmes would be befuddled.”

 

December 23rd when the team arrived there was a green and red striped package waiting for Reid. Which was expected, either his desk or Hotch’s was all that was left. Spencer’s gift resembled JJ’s. It was a large envelope with a paper inside describing the extraordinary gift. Reading aloud so everyone could hear that Reid must have been a very good boy this year, Spencer had to start over a few times. “Your gift is a VIP experience at the Stephen Hawking lecture entitled “Quantum Black Holes” at Caltech on January 23rd at 7pm at The Beckman Auditorium. You will have a private Q&A with Hawking after the lecture, front row seating and a copy of his writing on Black holes.” It included a flyer with a blurb about Hawking. There was also a hotel room in Pasadena, California, for the weekend. 

“I um um thank you. Whoever “Santa” is.” Spencer stuttered looking up at the team.

“Oh my Reid. Wow!” JJ squealed and hugged him.

Morgan grabbed his shoulder and squeezed. You could tell by his face that Spencer was overwhelmed. Rossi slapped him in a fatherly way on the back as did Hotch. Spencer looked at Hotch in the eyes questioningly. Hotch just shrugged and continued on. 

Reid got up and went to refill his coffee mug. Garcia met him in the break room. “Hey 187. Have you got any clue on “Santa” these gifts have been so incredible? He/she deserves a thank-you or at least cookies.” She said with her best Penelope smile. 

Spencer looked at her seriously, “I have my suspicions, but I can’t prove a thing. I am thinking of trying an experiment over the holiday. I can let you know after Christmas if I am right.”

“Oh do, please. My little scientist.” Garcia said, and scurried off to her office. Never to keep information to herself, Penelope let the others know that she would keep them informed after Christmas.

Christmas Eve, Hotch was surprised to find a gift on his desk in the same green and red striped wrapping paper when he got in. Looking around the empty bullpen, checking that Rossi wasn’t in yet, then phoning down to Garcia’s lair and receiving no answer, he sat down and opened the package. It was an Ipod and earphones. He put the earphones in and pressed play. “If you are the mystery Santa as I suppose you are, then I have one last request for this Christmas. If you are not, please save me the embarrassment and turn this off now.” There was a long pause to give Hotch time to turn off the device. 

“Since you are still listening, you are admitting to being Santa. Please turn your chair towards your office couch and close your eyes. Listen careful to my last and most important Christmas wish. Set your arms at your side and sit back.” Spencer instructed. Hotch followed the instructions as music started to play. The singer’s voice started, these words to say,  
“don't want a lot for Christmas  
There’s just one thing I need  
don't care about the presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree”

With that he felt a weight on his lap, as someone was sitting there. Hotch’s arms went around the waist. The song continued,  
“I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
You know that all I want for Christmas is you.”

Spencer’s arms went up around Aaron’s neck.  
“I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe

No sense in hanging stockings  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas Day”

Aaron opened his eyes to see a smiling, Dr. Reid looking directly into his.  
“I just want you here tonight  
Holding on to me so tight  
What more can I do?  
You know all I want for Christmas is you

and, all the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's  
Laughter fills the air

And everyone is singing  
I can hear those sleigh bells ringing  
Santa, won't you bring me the one I really love?  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?

Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see my baby  
Standing right outside my door

Oh, I just want you for my own.”  
Spencer leaned forward and captured Aaron’s lips in a chaste kiss. His long elegant finger pulled the earphone from his ear. “So, Santa?” He whispered, “Any chance of making my dreams come true?”

Aaron leaned forward and kissed Spencer again. He smiled, gave a small chuckle, swatted at Spencer’s rear to have him stand. Placing the Ipod and earphones on his desk, he said,”Ho.ho. Ho. Time to work Dr. Reid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Song is All I want for Christmas is you, Michael Buble'


End file.
